


Logicality Oneshots

by AutumnButters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters
Summary: Orginally uploaded on Wattpad by Me and my friend CharlieHiya!Welcome to our Logicality one-shot book!We hope you like it! 💙🖤💙🖤





	1. Subtle Hints

**~Teacher au~**

 

Logan was pretty good at everything that he did and he knew everything required to keep healthy and happy and what-not...but there was one thing that Logan could never get a grip on, and that thing was subtle hints.  
Subtle hints, Logan could never pick them up. If someone was to subtly drop something for him to pick up, he wouldn't notice it. He didn't really notice anything out of his work at school. Being a full-time science teacher, he had a lot of responsibilities, he didn't have time for hints...that's why it never occurred to him that someone was constantly dropping hints to him.

 

Patton had entered the science classroom after school and saw Logan smiling. "Hello, Logan!" He called smiling even more and walking over, then leaning on his desk as Logan was grading. "Want me to help?" He asked humming, leaning in close to Logan's face, not that Logan would notice.

 

"Yes...I suppose you could put those flasks away for me back on the shelf..." Logan said, not looking up from grading his students' papers as he pointed to a bunch of flasks on the desk in front of them. "Just rinse them out and put them on the third shelf over there." He said, not noticing how close Patton was leaning in towards him. Patton nodded and hummed.

 

"Anything you say teach." He then stood up and went did what Logan had asked of him, swaying his hips as he did it, hoping Logan would notice, of course, he didn't. Logan kept on marking the papers in front of him, paying no attention to Patton and his flirty hints.

 

"It seems like your class today had fun with acrylics," Logan said, identifying the paint that was speckled and smudged on Patton's face and apron, Logan knowing that Patton was the art teacher and usually liked to be as messy as he could with paint.

 

"Yup! My favourite type of paints besides watercolour." He hummed, he then walked over to his desk looking over the graded work Logan had graded. He then noticed one of Logan's errors. "Actually, that's correct." He hummed pointing to one of the answers.

 

"Hmm... I suppose your right..." Logan then looked over and corrected it, thinking nothing much of it. Patton frowned, he then leaned again and started to compliment Logan.

 

"You know... I've always thought you where really smart and good looking... Like a piece of art~" Patton flirted smiling at him as he did.

 

"M-hm...Me too, Patton..." Logan mumbled, not really focusing on what Patton had said and just agreeing. Patton bit his lip and leaned in closer

 

"Logan... I've been meaning to tell you something..." Patton confessed, then going to lean to kiss him when Logan turned away and Patton banged his head on the table. Logan had gotten up to get a workbook before he turned back and saw Patton rubbing his head.

 

"...Careful with the projector cable, it usually trips people up..." Logan said, assuming that Patton had slipped on the cable that was just under his feet. Patton groaned and then started to just bang his head on the table, getting real sick of Logan's crap.

 

He then stood up annoyed and mumbled. "Call me, if you need me..."

 

"Okay...will do, Patton..." Logan said, not even saying or waving goodbye to Patton as he left Logan's lab.

 

  ~~~

 

Patton was humming in the art room as he danced around putting stuff away happily. He then giggled as he looked at what he had pained and sighed, it reminded him of Logan. He then blushed and his hands covering his chest closing his eyes happily. Logan walked into the art room just before his second class had started and he looked around for Patton.

 

"Patton? Are you here?" Patton jumped and looked at Logan confused, still blushing.

 

"Yes, Logan?" He asked confused as he raised a brow. Logan managed a small formal smile as he asked Patton.

 

"Do you by chance have any spare bottles of food colouring that I would be able to borrow for my next lesson?" Logan said, adjusting his glasses. Patton nodded and then went to his cupboard looking around. He then pulled them out and turned to Logan, going to hand them to Logan. He then gave Logan a peck on the lips before handing him the food colouring, then going back to cleaning the classroom. Logan thought nothing of the kiss much, almost not noticing it as he looked down at the small bottle of food colouring in his hand. "Thank you, Patton...I shall return it as soon as I can." He said, nodding a little before leaving.

Patton groaned once Logan left, he then sighed and leaned against the wall mumbling. "I should just give up." He then went back to cleaning, his joy now gone.

 

  ~

 

Logan was in the middle of his class, carefully watching all of his students as they made small elephant toothpaste experiments very well before he stopped, a thought he had a little while before that never initially sunk into him. 'Wait... Did... Did Patton kiss me...? _'_

  
Oh shoot.   
He did.

~~~

 

After school ended, Patton decided to go home early and was locking up the art classroom silently, then about to head home.

 

Once Logan had quickly cleaned everything up in his lab, he left the papers that needed to be marked and took the bottle of food colouring that Patton had let him borrow, heading to the art department. Patton walked down the hallway, then looking up as he saw Logan rushing over his way, making him raise a brow. "Logan what's wron-" He was then cut off by the teacher.

 

"Nope-sh-psh-shh-shh-shush...shush..." Logan said, putting a finger to Patton's lips as he looked down and thought for a bit before looking back up at Patton. "You kissed me a few moments after you handed me this bottle, correct?" Logan asked. Patton raised a brow and nodded slowly, still confused about what was going on.

 

"Before I handed it to you but yeah... Wh-" He was then once again cut off by Logan who wasn't done talking yet.

 

"And when one kisses another, it is usually out of a state of affection? Correct?" He added, quickly speaking to Patton.

 

"Yes." Patton nodded slowly as he sighed. "Look I understand if you don't l--?!" Patton was then silenced by Logan once more. Logan covered Patton's mouth to stop him from talking.

 

"And...A-And if I were to return those affectionate feelings, it would be most logical to return them with a kiss back?" Logan asked, looking blankly but firmly at Patton. Patton then nodded his head, clearly not catching on.

 

"Can I go hom-Mhm?!" He then blinked as he realized, Logan was kissing him. LOGAN WAS KISSING HIM. After a sweet moment, Logan pulled away looking at Patton and blushing a little.

 

".........You didn't kiss back."

 

Patton then blinked before pulling Logan into another kiss, this one more passionate before he then pulled away.

 

"There, does that make you feel better Lo?"

 

Logan smiled affectionately at Patton, for the first time ever. "Yes...it does, thank you."


	2. Agoraphobia

**(Soulmate AU w** **here your soulmate's first sentence to you is written on your wrist)**

 

**Agoraphobia-**   
**The fear of large crowds or crowded places that could lead to embarrassment and/or getting lost.**

 

Luckily, Logan did not have this fear. Actually, he didn't have any particular fears that would stop him from doing daily tasks, which was fortunate for him.  
    
Every Friday night on the way home from work, he would take the same eight 'o' clock pm train back to his town. Every Friday night, without fail. He would never miss the train, he would never get distracted; he was always there on time for the train at exactly eight 'o' clock.  
He looked at the first words on his wrist, tracing his thumb over the small sentence as he waited on the platform for his train. **_'Yes, I think I'm alright...thank you.'_** it said. Logan had never heard someone say these first words to him...yet.

 

Agoraphobia- The fear of large crowds or crowded places that could lead to embarrassment and/or getting lost.

 

Unfortunately, Patton _did_   have this fear. He was usually a bright and cheerful person always looking to make friends but... He hated being in large crowds, the feeling of millions and millions of people bumping into him and knocking him onto the floor making him drop his stuff, leading him to feel embarrassed about it and try to grab his stuff meaning while he got strange looks. He didn't enjoy it much.

 

Patton had just started taking the eight 'o' clock pm train to where new place was. Patton runs a cafe in Maplewood and would close it at 6:30 so he could get to the train station at 7:40, ten minutes before the train arrived. He was sometimes late but normal wasn't.

 

Patton arrived at the station and gulped, seeing a big crowd. Normally he would just wait for the people to aboard and climb on after but he then felt people then run into him, forcing him into the crowd making him gulp, he then looked down at his wrist, feeling panic start to bubble up in his stomach as he read his soul mate's first sentence to him, which said **'Hey are you okay, let me just get you out of here.'** He then whimpered as he felt people's stomachs and backs against him making him tear up. He so hoped his soulmate was here today to save him.

 

Logan stood there, rolling on his heels a bit back and forth. He looked down at his watch, which read 7:55. Five minutes until the train came in. Logan sighed a bit as he adjusted his tie and glasses.

 

_"Watch it, will you?"_  
_"Excuse me!"_  
_"Sorry!"_  
_"Watch where you're going!"_

 

Although some people didn't pay much attention whenever Patton would accidentally bump into them, some of them would snap back, in too much of a hurry to stop and see that Patton was getting more and more anxious.

 

Patton kept mumbling sorry until he simply couldn't handle how much contact and anxiety he got, making him start to sob quietly clearly scared. People started to scoff and roll their eyes as more people pushed into Patton who sobbed even more, not able to handle it very much anymore he then lightly got bumped into Logan still sobbing, not noticing he had since there hot tears streaming down his face, his cheeks bright red as he was pushed around into more people.

 

"What a weirdo..."  
"Freak..."  
"Crybaby..."

 

Patton's sobs became worse as he was pushed around, his anxiety making the people's comment more exaggerated and hurtful, now terrified at this point.

 

As Logan felt someone bump into his shoulder, he looked back, seeing that there was someone that he had never seen before crying and looking like he was going to fall over as more people pushed past him harshly. Logan heard the sound of the train pull up to the station and he looked at the train and then back at the stranger. It looked like that person really needed help. 

 

Logan forgot about the train, slipping past all the people that were walking the other way onto the train until he reached the stranger, picking up their glasses. 

 

"Hey, are you okay?" Logan asked, seeing that the stranger was looking up at him with slightly wide eyes as he said this. Logan looked back at the train as he heard it start again, only to see it make it's way through the station again. He sighed, knowing that the next train didn't come for a few hours before Logan placed the glasses over the young man's forehead and took his hand. "Here, let me just get you out of here..." He said, carefully guiding the stranger out of the busy crowds of people and onto a bench, adjusting the person's crooked glasses. "Are you alright?"

 

Patton stared at him with wide eyes as he felt his wrist burn making his tears stop, telling him that this man was his soulmate. Patton then took a deep breath before mumbling quietly. "Yes, I think I'm alright..." Patton the paused before hugging Logan, then whispering quietly, clearly happy. "Thank you..." Patton then sniffled and looked up at Logan, hoping that Logan would accept him as his soulmate as much as Patton did, finally happy he had someone who would protect him.

 

Logan's own eyes widened a little as he looked at the words on his wrist again, checking if they were exactly like what this person had just said. He smiled, hugging Patton back gently as he felt himself blush. He had never really thought about what would happen when he would find his soulmate...but here he was, being hugged by his soulmate tightly. 

 

"...I'm Logan." He introduced himself quietly, with a small smile.

 

Patton giggled before replying softly. "I'm Patton..." He then wiped his eyes and spoke quietly, already knowing the answer.

 

"So...You're my soulmate...?"

 


End file.
